coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Rovers staff
A list of all staff who have been employed at the Rovers Return Inn since 1960, and all licensees and landlords since the pub first opened in 1902. Licensees *James Corbishley (1902-1919) *George Diggins (1919-1937) *John Walker (1937-1970) *Annie Walker (1970-1984) *William Walker (1984) *Elizabeth Theresa Lynch (1985-1987, 1992-1995) *Alexander Gilroy (1987-1992) *Veronica Duckworth (1995-1998) *Natalie Felicity Barnes (1998-2001) *Douglas William Ferguson (2001-2002) *Evelyn Margaret Elliott (2002) *Frederick Handel Elliott (2002-2006) *Elizabeth Jayne McDonald (2006-) Landlords *Jim and Nellie Corbishley (1902-1919) *George and Mary Diggins (1919-1937) *Jack and Annie Walker (1937-1970) *Annie Walker (1970-1984) *Billy Walker (1984) *Bet Lynch (1985-1987, 1992-1995) *Bet and Alec Gilroy (1987-1992) *Jack and Vera Duckworth (1995-1997) *Jack and Vera Duckworth and Alec Gilroy (1997-1998) *Natalie Barnes (1998-2000) *Mike Baldwin, Fred Elliott and Duggie Ferguson (2000-2001) *Duggie Ferguson (2001) *Eve Elliott (2001-2002) *Fred Elliott (2002-2006) *Liz and Steve McDonald (2006-) Temporary managers *Vince Plummer (1961) *Brenda Riley (1966) *Billy Walker (1972-1973) *Glyn Thomas (1973) *Gordon Lewis (1981) *Fred Gee (1984) *Frank Harvey (1984, 1985) *Gordon Lewis (1984, 1984-1985) *Liz McDonald (1993, 2000-2001) *Rodney Bostock (1995) *Jim McDonald (2000) *Linda Baldwin (2001) *Lillian Spencer (2002) Barstaff Barmaids *1. Concepta Riley (1959-1962) *2. Nona Willis (1961) *3. Doreen Lostock (1961) *4. Irma Ogden (1964) *5. Emily Nugent (1968) *6. Lucille Hewitt (1960s-1970s) *7. Betty Turpin/Williams (1969-) *8. Bet Lynch/Gilroy (1970-1995) *9. Blanche Hunt (1974) *10. Gail Potter (1976) *11. Dawn Perks (1977) *12. Arlene Jones (1980) *13. Carole Fairbanks (1981) *14. Diana Hawkins (1981) *15. Suzie Birchall (1983) *16. Kathy Goodwin (1984) *17. Maureen Barnett (1985) *18. Gloria Todd (1985-1988) *19. Sally Seddon (1986) *20. Alison Dougherty (1986) *21. Margo Richardson (1987) *22. Tina Fowler (1989-1990) *23. Liz McDonald (1990-1996, 2004-) *24. Angie Freeman (1990) *25. Raquel Wolstenhulme/Watts (1991-1996) *26. Tanya Pooley (1993-1994) *27. Jenny Bradley (1993) *28. Carol Starkey (1995) *29. Lorraine Ramsden (1995) *30. Tricia Armstrong (1995-1997) *31. Joyce Smedley (1996) *32. Judy Mallett (1996-1999) *33. Samantha Failsworth (1996-1998) *34. Natalie Barnes (1997-2000) *35. Lorraine Brownlow (1998-1999) *36. Leanne Battersby (1999-2000, 2008) *37. Amy Goskirk (2000) *38. Toyah Battersby (2000-2001) *39. Geena Gregory (2000-2002) *40. Shelley Unwin (2001-2006) *41. Edna Miller (2001) *42. Eve Elliott (2001) *43. Linda Baldwin (2001) *44. Maria Sutherland (2002-2003) *45. Tracy Barlow (2003) *46. Bev Unwin (2003-2006) *47. Violet Wilson (2004-2008) *48. Michelle Connor (2006-2009) *49. Lauren Wilson (2007-2008) *50. Becky Granger (2008-) *51. Kelly Crabtree (2008) *52. Poppy Morales (2008-2009) Barmen *Spider Nugent (1999) *Martin Platt (1999) *Ciaran McCarthy (2003-2005) *Sean Tully (2006-) Potmen *Ivan Cheveski (1961) *Sam Leach (1962) *Jacko Ford (1972) *Terry Bradshaw (1976) *Fred Gee (1976-1984) *Wilf Starkey (1985) *Frank Mills (1985-1986) *Jack Duckworth (1985, 1986-1999, 2001-2002) *Charlie Bracewell (1989) *Bill Webster (1995) *Vinny Sorrell (1999-2000) *Peter Barlow (2001) *Timothy Spencer (2002) *Harry Flagg (2002-2003) *Ciaran McCarthy (2003-2004) *Sean Tully (2006-) *Vernon Tomlin (2007-2008) Cleaners *Martha Longhurst (1963-1964) *Hilda Ogden (1964-1987) *Clara Midgeley (1966) *Amy Burton (1987-1988) *Sandra Stubbs (1988) *Joyce Smedley (1996-1997) *Tricia Armstrong (1997) *Vera Duckworth (1999-2000) *Edna Miller (2000-2001) *Harry Flagg (2002-2004} Rovers barmaids